


Off the Shelf Reward

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, Hand Jobs, Marisa is a trans woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-WBaWC, Semi-Public Sex, Touhou Kikeijuu: Wily Beast and Weakest Creature, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: Things have been peaceful again after the defeat of the Sculptor God at Marisa's hands.The magician visits her partner, Reimu, to relax for a spell. She's given a small reward for her work.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Kudos: 12





	Off the Shelf Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place post-WBaWC, with Marisa and Reimu being in an established relationship for a few years.
> 
> Marisa is trans, Reimu is cis. Both of them use she/her pronouns.

Sitting on the porch of the Hakurei shrine, Marisa wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was nearing the end of summer, but the heat was still as oppressive as ever.

“Ugh. Why can’t the sun shrink a lil bit? It’s not so much to ask for,” she complained.

“What do you expect, wearing black on such a sunny day,” Reimu’s voice chimed from inside the shrine.

“I’m also wearing white, y’know. Shouldn’t that make me feel at least fifty percent cooler?”

“The debuff you get from the black parts cancels it out. At least you didn’t show up wearing your winter outfit.”

“ _Ugh_.” The magician’s face scrunched up. “Don’t remind me. That incident with the seasons two years ago was awful.” Marisa wiggled her hanging legs in a vain attempt to get the thought of _even more warmth_ out of her mind. “And frankly, it wasn’t much better this time around. Hell’s _so_ muggy.”

Reimu laughed, coming out of the entrance of the shrine holding a tray containing two cups and a pot of cold barley tea. “Thought you’d have gotten used to it by now.” She sat down next to Marisa, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and set down the tray. “You went and solved the incident by yourself this time around. I didn’t even have time to get involved.”

The shrine maiden poured her guest a cup and handed it to her. Marisa took it and thanked her, smiling at the praise. “If even an ordinary magician can do this, ya must have lost your touch.” The tea’s aroma was lovely. Marisa gave it a taste and sighed in contentment; it was a welcome refreshment for a midsummer’s day.

Pouring her own cup, Reimu closed her eyes and took a sip. “If I had been in charge, it would have been a tad more exciting.” She smirked, not looking at her girlfriend. “Are you sure you really were possessed by an otter spirit? I would have thought a proud eagle fit you more, but you proved me wrong.”

Marisa cleared her throat and hurried to explain herself. “It was possession. I didn’t really get to choose the spirit. It was pure luck of the draw.” While the otter spirit’s underhanded tactics weren’t a complete misfit for the woman who loved to ‘borrow’ people’s possessions permanently, she would have preferred to be possessed by the spirit of an animal with a better reputation.

“Is that so?” Humming, Reimu continued. “I’ve read that possession succeeds more easily if there is a kinship between possessor and possessee.”

That earned Reimu a smack on the shoulder and she burst out laughing. Of course, her teasing had hit the mark. Marisa took a big gulp of her drink to cool herself down. The shrine maiden wiped the small tears out of the corner of her eyes after she stopped laughing.

“In all seriousness, I really appreciate it.” Reimu put her cup down and scooted over closer to Marisa, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You shouldn’t undersell yourself, though.”

Despite the heat, Marisa didn’t back off from her partner. She’d much rather feel warm thanks to Reimu; it was much more pleasant. She tilted her head down towards Reimu. “Oh?”

“There’s nothing ordinary about you, love,” Reimu said with an honest smile.

Marisa could feel her cheeks flush—and not from the sun. Her eyes darted away. “Cheesy.” She had always been weak to this kind of comment.

“I can’t help it when it comes to you.” Reimu’s other hand caressed Marisa’s cheek, then gently pulled her neck down for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other, and as quickly as they had joined, they were apart once again.

Marisa brushed away an annoying strand of hair. “Is this what ya do to your special magician, throw cheese at her ‘til she submits?”

Reimu chuckled. “Of course not. She deserves much better. A reward for her work, for example.” The hand that touched the magician’s face went down to her leg, and played with the hem of her skirt.

Seeing where her partner was going, Marisa played along. “Would be disappointing if the only thing I got out of solving this ordeal was a bout with a weirdo and a ruined reputation, eh?” She put her hand on Reimu’s and inched it forward.

Taking the lead, Reimu moved her hand up to Marisa’s inner thighs, gently stroking them. Marisa’s body tensed up in anticipation. “Luckily for you, I offer this service only to very—” she paused, putting her hand on the magician’s bulge, eliciting a reflexive squeeze of her thighs. “— _Very_ special magicians.” She spread the magician’s legs apart and went back to caressing her.

Marisa felt blood rushing to her dick. She offered her partner one of her trademark beaming smile. “I sure am glad I get to claim this prize ‘fore it gets taken off the shelf.” Reimu’s hand touched against the side of her underwear, then slid under, pulling them lower. Marisa aided her, and her cock sprung out and grazed on the underside of her skirt. She leaned back, propping herself up with one of her hands, giving Reimu ample room to touch her however she wanted. The woman didn’t hesitate, and it didn’t take long for her to quietly gasp her partner’s name.

Marisa’s skirt obscured the shrine maiden’s work, her skilled hand dancing around her member one moment, then gently gripping and stroking her the next. The magician couldn’t know where she’d be touched next, and it excited her to no end. Reimu’s gentle touches searched for a gasp, a hitch in her breath as a guide. She wanted Marisa to beg for more.

Marisa’s breath was unsteady. She cleared her throat. “Not my style to complain, but ya sure ya wanna do this right here?” The shrine’s porch was in plain view of the stairs leading up to the shrine. If someone came to visit, there was no hiding what they were doing.

Reimu stopped stroking and turned towards her partner. “Really? You’re worried about that now?” Her expression turned to a teasing smirk. Reimu picked back where she left off. The sudden movement made Marisa mutter a swear. “Are you sure the otter spirit isn’t possessing you anymore?”

Marisa didn’t have the will to complain further; her heart _was_ racing, after all. “Fine, I’m not the one that’s gonna be in trouble if we get caught.”

“It’s your reward. Enjoy it.” She kissed Marisa, and the other gave out a hearty, muffled moan. When they separated, Marisa went in for another one, but Reimu backed off. “Nuh-uh. I _give_ the reward. You don’t _take_ it.”

Knowing that she wouldn’t get her way, Marisa let her partner handle her. It was a wonderful feeling, relaxing on the porch, being stroked at this perfect pace. She felt Reimu’s love for her with her every stroke, every breath on her neck, every encouragement she gave her. It almost made her forget the heat.

“Come on, Mari. I’ve known you to be a bit weaker than that. No need to be stubborn.”

“I’m n-not… stubborn.” Her words were barely louder than a whisper, but her attitude remained intact. “Maybe ya really did—haa—lose your touch. ‘sides, ya told me to enjoy the reward.”

“Hmm… is that so?” Reimu removed her hand from under Marisa’s skirt, and the magician breathed a sigh, partly from relief, partly from disappointment. “I’ve been going easy on you after all.” Reimu dropped off the porch, and she kneeled in front of Marisa. Pulling up the black and white skirt, her dick now exposed to her, the shrine maiden started her work.

Reimu’s tongue dragged from the bottom of her cock, up to the tip, ending with a kiss. She looked up at Marisa, a glint in her eyes. “You’ll see I haven’t lost my touch soon enough. Just went easy on you.”

“A-ah, shit, Rei…” Marisa’s gasp was instant, as the shrine maiden’s mouth took her partner in.

As she obviously couldn’t speak and continue their banter, Reimu instead redoubled her efforts to make the experience enjoyable for her girlfriend. She licked from top to bottom, back to the tip, opened her mouth and took her to the hilt, pulling out, then repeating. It made Marisa dizzy with pleasure. No matter how stubborn she was, Reimu knew exactly what to do. She complemented her sucking with quick, shallow strokes. Marisa put her hand in Reimu’s hair, and she gripped gently, just enough to signify that she was close, that she wanted her to keep going.

“Rei, Rei… I-I’m…”

Waiting until the last moment, Reimu kept her pace, and when Marisa reached her point of no return, she took her in fully. Marisa groaned and panted as her muscles tensed in waves, climaxing under the care of her special shrine maiden.

After a few seconds, Reimu pulled back, catching her breath. She gave Marisa one last kiss on her still-sensitive member, then wiped her mouth and stood up. She stretched her sore limbs with a groan and a contented sigh. Marisa had to catch her breath as well, her mind slowly recovering from the overwhelming pleasure. She pulled up her underwear and covered herself with her skirt.

Reimu sat beside her tired partner and ran her hand through her disheveled blonde hair, smiling. “Still think I lost my touch?” Despite her words, her voice lacked her usual sharpness.

“If ya had so much energy to spare, maybe ya shoulda been the one to solve the incident.” Marisa went in for a kiss, and this time, Reimu happily obliged. “That was great. Thanks, babe.”

Reimu took her cup of barley tea—luckily, it was still cool—and took a gulp. “It’s fun to be in charge every once in a while, right?”

“Is this about the incident or the reward?”

“Both.”

Marisa scratched her head, her eyes closed. “Suppose so. But I’ll leave the incident to ya next time.”

Reimu poked her in the side. “Not fair. We’ll both go next time. It’ll go faster.”

“Fine, fine.” Marisa took her own cup and emptied it.


End file.
